


Unexpected

by NotebookishType



Series: Love and Star Wars [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon encounter a surprising setback.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _February 9th: Everywhere - 100 words - This battle was a little bit... extra messy._

Obi-Wan shut off his lightsaber, looking down at his drenched robes, and then to his Master in disbelief. He kicked a weighty vine from around his feet.

Qui-Gon was equally covered in vegetal ooze.

“Master?”

Qui-Gon met his gaze; eyebrow arched, “Obi-Wan?”

“Were you aware this jungle was home to carnivorous and explosive plant life?”

Qui-Gon grimaced, removing a glob of plant matter from his hair.

“I don’t think they are explosive so much as easily ruptured. And, no.”

Obi-Wan laughed dryly, wiping his hands on his outer robe.

“I don’t suppose we have time to change before our audience?”


End file.
